Bloody Human Git
by LoneTaku
Summary: Rewrite of Grazie, The Beautiful New Girl. "Yes Dib, I am, if fact, an alien who wants to take over the world and eat more chicken." OC X Zim. Don't like, don't read.


"Yes Dib, I am, in fact, an alien. I have come to destroy your world and eat more chicken. When someone is enough of a git to question me, I go insane and destroy everything." The girl stared blankly at the boy with the large head; her face was that of a girl who didn't put up with any crap and had enough crap right then to last a lifetime.

Which was more or less true, actually.

As the new girl to the Skool, Aria was definitely different; but not to her, oh no. Aria was perfectly normal. It's just that this plane... *cough* er, _place_, was full of weirdos.

PERFECTLY normal. As she would say, PERFECTLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY normal.

She really likes to draw out Y's when she lies and/or exaggerates, which is all the time.

How did she get here, you (hopefully) wonder?

Well...

_*Flashback*_

_It was a day like any other, beautiful somewhere in the universe, birds chirping somewhere, rain pelting down, and a certain Irken smoking unhappily in his seat from the rain._

_An unfamiliar girl was standing outside the door, which the boy could see all too well..._

_But due to the fact that he could see her, he could also see that she was glowing._

_She had ankle-length blonde hair, a silver-colored backpack that had no straps, and a red dress. Her skin seemed to be tinted green, her eyes were almost completely light blue, and she wore silver-framed glasses._

_The boy stared at her through the cracked-open door, not even realizing that she had turned and opened the door to enter the noisy classroom._

_However, he _did _realize the girl being pushed over by the last of the children yet to enter the classroom and hitting her face on his desk._

_She let out an odd sound between "oof", "ahhhhhhhh", "whattheheckomg", and "gah!" as her face impacted with the desk. When she stood up and reached around for her glasses, she caught a glimpse of the boy who pushed her - or, at least, the colors of the BACK of the boy. She was now blinded, and was also seeing a white dot in her vision due to having just faceplanted into a school desk._

_At last she found her glasses, bent out of shape and shattered. "Excuse me?" She began, lashing her arm out to stop the boy. "Why in the name of all things holy would you push me like that? I'm new here, and that wasn't a very nice thing to do. I should like to wound you severely for the problems you've just caused me."_

_"Why do you talk like that, new girl?" He snickered at her voice, which was heavily accented._

_"What are _you _talking_ about_? I would say that my voice is normal! You're the one who sounds like a total dunce!" Her voice immediately became harsh. "If one were to ask me, you're the one who should be pushed and blinded! I can't even see anything now thanks to your tomfoolery! You're lucky that I can't see, otherwise you would be begging for mercy!"_

_"Are you actually threatening me? I'll drive you into the ground if you're not careful!"_

_"I should say the same to you. Even when blind, I could crush you into bean paste!" Everyone in the class was staring at the two, including the large-headed boy who'd just come in and was making an attempt to get to his seat._

_"Um, excuse me, could I get through?" He asked._

_"Oh, sure! Not a problem 'tall!" She said and sidestepped to let him through. The white spot in her vision changed: she could now clearly see a green-skinned girl with antennae and silver eyes in one of her eyes._

Destroy the boy who hurt you. I'll adjust your vision.

_As she heard these words, her vision began to clear; her eyes began to burn. A red ring surrounded her adversary, and she practically pounced on him. She kicked, scratched, punched, and slapped; the boy was beaten to a a pulp and resembled a type of Japanese bean paste._

"Boy, you'll listen to me when I say I'll do something. My Berserker days are over, but I can still kick your ass anytime I want to using this girl's body. Be more careful next time." _The voice said as the girl began to drift unconscious..._


End file.
